Ninkyodo
by RazzDazz
Summary: “Why as a volunteer in a healthcare centre?” Ritsu furrowed his eyebrows. The news didn’t bode well to him. It spelled trouble for him… and the old folks knowing his penchant for being impatient. LAST CHAPTER UP -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ninkyodo means 'Road or Path to Chivalry.' **

Ritsu Kasanoda stared hard at the _kashira_ of the Kurohana group. The _kashira_ had wanted the _kumi-cho_ of the Kasanoda-gumi to undergo a special training since he was lacking in people skills which was essential in their line of business. Although, brutal force and violence were part and parcel of the yakuza way of getting the job done but it showed that they were nothing more than street punks. A more subtle way of enforcing their influence or will was needed.

Through aiding others in need, the _kashira_ believed that it would help Ritsu to better understand the human psyche and behaviour. Therefore, it would help him to understand himself through the eyes of others. Ritsu had a good heart and a sharp mind but he was rough, tough and gruff which made people squirm in fear which was good and bad at the same time. He was also hot tempered and was quick to bruise, maim or kill the other party should they make one suspicious or threatening move.

The _kashira_ thought Ritsu was a balanced individual but his quick temper which would normally lead to devastation marred his otherwise pristine record. With that understanding gained he would be able to be an excellent _kanbu_. The current _kanbu_ was Roichi Murakami. Roichi was the _kashira_'s son. But Roichi had brain tumor which was inoperable since the tumor was in a place which was impossible for surgery. The incurable disease that was in its final stage and Roichi was waiting for Death to claim him.

"Why as a volunteer in a healthcare centre?" Ritsu furrowed his eyebrows. The news didn't bode well to him. It spelled trouble for him… and the old folks knowing his penchant for being impatient.

"Ritsu," The _kashira_ blinked at him, "Your father entrusted you to me when he died. He told me to see to your education."

"Kashira, I did graduate from college." Ritsu informed him. He had wanted to go to work straight after Ouran. He just didn't stress the fact that it was the _kashira_'s orders that he attend college.

"Yes, you did well for a person who didn't study with a CGPA of 2.97." The kashira smiled at Ritsu. "But, it's for the future."

Ritsu's eyes narrowed slightly. Of course he didn't study much. He couldn't because he hadn't the time, and energy to put the effort in his studies. He was either stopping a fight with rival clans or deviate sects or the one bashing them up because the rivals went overboard by terrorizing civilians or broke one of the yakuza rules such as crashing in and cashing in on other faction's turfs. The young ones didn't adhere to the yakuza code of conduct.

He was a _kumi-cho_ whose job was to oversee that their acts stayed organised and underground. Yakuzas were factions of organisations involved in crime and punishment the way they saw fit. They were known to be good and bad at the same time. Their roles in society were to put fear and to be feared by being illegal forces to be reckoned with. But their reason was simple. When the law failed to protect the weak, oppressed and underprivileged, they would step in.

They would be the ones to execute retribution to those who had done a greater wrong to these unfortunate people. After all, they had received or extracted protection money from them. It was their duty to oversee to the well-being of establishments or people under their protection. It wasn't easy for him to study and to work in that line of business.

So he did what he had always done back in high school. He absorbed what his lecturers taught into his grey cells. He was thankful for having good memory. It had served him well both in his studies and in that line of business he was in. He was informed by the _kashira_ that there would be an observer who was outside the organisation. He would not know whether the observer was a man or woman.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu frowned slightly. His attention was hundred percent. He was worried when the _kashira_ said 'the future' than being observed by a mystery person.

"You'll know once it presents itself to you."

Ritsu flailed his hands in dread. "What am I supposed to find out?"

"You have one to stay afloat, but," The _kashira_ smiled at Ritsu, "how long can you stay afloat?" Then he patted Ritsu's shoulder, "you need the other to swim to the shore."

Riddles… how he hated them. "But kashira…"

The _kashira_ put a finger on his lips and smiled that mind-boggling enigmatic smile of his at Ritsu. Damn it! The _kashira_ just loved riddles. Correction, Ritsu frowned slightly, the old geezer loved giving them to him. He looked at the _kashira_ in puzzlement as the old man walked out of the room.

If he was to be a volunteer he must conceal what must be concealed. Otherwise all hell would break loose and it would defeat his purpose to be there. He rubbed his nape in frustration. He didn't like it one bit. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head slightly to meet that of his supervisor.

_**And so began his quest…**_

A stern matron looking at him up and down making him wonder whether she was the observer the _kashira_ had engaged to monitor his performance and progress. "Koya-kun, you've been assigned to a new patient. Please come with me to meet him and his family."

Here and now he was known as Riku Koyashita. A chocolate haired with streaks of green freeter (freelance part timer) sporting an Elton John spectacles who often wore black undershirt and geeky murky coloured turtleneck pullover.

He was assigned to well to do elderly patients whose antics drove him up the wall most of the time. If he hadn't complete control of himself he would have had whacked them to oblivion. The odd thing was the elderly would call on him for anything to everything, while recalling one incident.

The cleaner blinked as she stared at him, "Aren't you hot wearing that turtleneck pullover? It's spring, you know."

"No, I'm actually cold," He stared back at her. He quickly left before she continued talking to enter the leisure lounge.

"Riku-chan, I've a crick on my nape. Could you rub it away?" An old _enka _singer suffering from acute rheumatism pointed the back of her neck with a trembling finger.

"Chie-san," He didn't sidestep away when the old _enka_ singer's hand which had rested on his bum, "I won't be able to do as you've requested if your hand is on my butt."

"You've nice buns. My eyes are not blurry yet. You must work out often to get those tight tushies." She cackled, "You've got good physique and you ain't that bad lookin' either, just don't scowl too much." She hugged his waist as he rubbed the back of her nape, "Your hand though calloused could work magic."

Ritsu didn't answer her. It was natural that his hands were rough. He wasn't known to stay in office. He was always out on the field. Of course, he worked out. Jump kicking, spin kicking and bashing people up were part of his daily exercises. He closed his eyes as she patted his bum affectionately. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly through his mouth, he politely removed the old _enka_ singer's hand that was groping his bottom. The old _enka_ singer gave a satisfied sigh.

"You're a good boy," she said.

A cleaner who was sweeping giggled. Ritsu scowled at her. It made her giggle more at his discomfort.

"Yes, yes," Gira-san, an old _okama_ agreed while looking at him up and down, "and bad boy too. You've the looks for it. You could be a number one host in the Roppongi Club."

Ritsu closed his eyes again. He nearly raised his two hands to wrangle Gira's weathered, wrinkly neck. But Gira-san was close. He was a bad boy. Not for being a host club member, but a member of one of the two biggest crime organisations in the country.

Despite it all, Gira-san had reminded him of Ouran and his bosom buddy. No, he shook his head to clear his mind off of his beloved bosom buddy. As for looks, he knew he was far from good looking. He was plain looking and his habit of glowering and snarling made him look more of a beast than an Adonis.

"This isn't the time for you to daydream," The stern matron widened her eyes at him. Then she smiled at him. "For some mysterious reason the elderly like you. Why is that?"

"I truly haven't a clue, matron." He looked at her with impassive eyes.

According to the matron, that indicated that the elderly trusted him. He blinked and sighed not in relieve but apprehension. Trust was one thing that people in his world didn't give or accept. It was a dangerous word. It was a word that could get you killed in a blink of an eye. Instead of trust, doubt was a much needed element. Yet wariness could cause weariness. Even though he was in disguise it didn't mean he was spared from exposure. That was where the weariness seeped in.

He was about to follow the matron when another volunteer stopped next to him. Kame Uehara disliked the elderly patients for being too clingy. "I can't stand them for being too clingy. They refused to wear adult diapers and they pee and shit all over the place. No wonder they were abandoned by their families."

"Do you think they like being saddled with us and to depend on us for every single thing? They're embarrassed to be such a bother to others." He frowned, "But unfortunately they can't fight old age, physical and mental weaknesses." Ritsu's lips thinned in irritation. "Their families have other priorities for them to oversee to. They're unable to see their parents' well-being because of these priorities. When they can they would visit their parents once a month or would talk to them frequently over the phone."

"These are the nice ones. There are other elders," His upper lip curled in disgust, "who're not so fortunate because their families are conceited, self-centered idiots like you. Why did you volunteer when you lack the endurance to endure hardships? Is it because you think it'd look good in your resume? People will know what kind of person you are once they start to work with you!" His eyes narrowed in contempt, "If you can't take it then leave. Don't whine about it!"

He glared at Uehara, "Remember that you too would one day become old and grey. Have you forgotten an old adage, 'a mother can look after ten children but none of the ten children can look after one mother?' So think carefully before you speak carelessly." Then he brushed pass Uehara who gaped and gawked at him.

The cleaner's broom left her hands. It fell to the ground. She too was shocked at Ritsu's outburst.

Ritsu frowned as he entered the new patient's room. The matron glared at him for being five minutes late. He bowed apologetically to those present. When he lifted his head his vision was assailed with a shocking sight. In front of him was the _kashira_ of Daimongi group. This group was the other big crime organisation that was always on a warpath with his group.

He looked at the frail old man sitting in a wheelchair. The last time he saw the old man he was fit as a raging bull. Prior to him coming here for this short stint, he had a few stand-offs and near misses with the old man's group. Their tiffs always ended in neutral grounds yet each group beheld hostile resentment against the other.

The Daimongi group was having some problems of their own from what intel he had gathered during his lone rendezvous out of the field. They were straying from the original code. It was legal to have adult clubs, gambling dens (for smaller factions) or casinos (for big guns like Daimongi Group), restaurants, three to four star hotels, motels, legalised heterosexual brothels for the straight or transgendered brothels for the horny.

But Daimongi group was heading for illegal activities such as drugs distribution and aiming for ill prosperity at the expense of their legal workforce (for ferrying the concealed drugs in pizzas being boxed and delivered to the buyer) and endangering civilians lives (those consuming the drugs or those smacked in between a gang war).

Looking at the _kashira_ of Daimongi group, Ritsu noted at how cruel fate was to those who went out of their bearings. Not that he pitied the _kashira_ for he was a man of ill repute and a merciless cut throat. Yet he felt the old man had gotten to be that merciless to subsist in their world. Only the strongest ruled and the fittest survived. Still he was an elderly man now raked with ill health.

He let his eyes stray further. The old man had a bypass operation two years ago. Recently, the old man had a massive stroke which had the lower part of his body paralysed which had also impaired his speech patterns. The current _kanbu_ for the Daimongi group was Sho Oguri. He was the one who brought and wheeled the _kashira_ in.

"This is Matron Niigata and," The manager of the healthcare centre for the elderly introducing the matron and Ritsu, "Volunteer Koyashita." The manager puffed his chest proudly as he introduced the _kashira_ to them, "This is Kanou Domoto, the chairman of Daimongi Land and Properties. Koya-kun will be in-charge of Domoto-san and supervised by Matron Niigata."

The matron bowed slightly. Ritsu did the same. Domoto stared at him with piercing dark eyes.

"Have we met?" Domoto asked.

"No," Ritsu didn't look away from the old man's gaze. He didn't want the old man to be suspicious of him. He smiled at the old man, "I've a very common face, sir."

The old man narrowed his eyes, "Hmph," Then he glanced at the _kanbu_, "It's time for you to see to the business."

Oguri just nodded.

"Come see me here with the family," The old man told Oguri, "every weekend."

Although, it was a statement there was a hint of sadness to be left there. Ritsu glanced at both of them under slits of his eyes. Then he shifted his curious eyes at the _kanbu_. Oguri may appear to be dependable but to Ritsu, he was a man with a hidden agenda and a chip on his shoulder, capable of orchestrating anything to everything.

"Don't worry big boss," Oguri put an assuring hand on Domoto's shoulder. He looked at the manager, "Please take care of Domoto-sama." He bowed at them. Then looking up at Ritsu, he said, "Treat him well."

It was a subtle warning. Ritsu was bristling with annoyance inside. "Certainly," He smiled slightly at Oguri. His eyes followed Oguri's movements until the man was out of sight. The matron and the manager followed Oguri. He remained with the old man. He felt eyes on him and he glanced at the line of gaze of the old man. "Would you like to take a look at the facilities in this centre?"

"Hmph," Domoto made a face of repugnance as he looked at the room and at the three roommates staring at him blankly. "I want to change rooms. Is there a single room for single occupant?"

_In your dreams, old man,_ Ritsu cynically thought to himself. "Sir, this is a public healthcare centre. So there's no single room for a person."

"This is unacceptable," Domoto declared appallingly. "I won't…"

But Ritsu had cut him off from talking further, "Were you sent here against your will?" He stared at the old man enquiringly, "Or did you choose to come here willingly?"

The old man jerked a little in his wheelchair and he beat Ritsu's hand from the wheelchair handle. "Go away, you impudent pup."

"Not until I get you tucked in nicely," Ritsu staring at Domoto, "Or would you prefer to sleep in your wheelchair?" He titled his head to one side, "It'd surely be uncomfortable." The old man sat motionless, refusing to cooperate. Then he sighed, "But it's your choice." He turned around to leave the old man staring down on the floor looking slightly dejected. He glanced at Domoto yet saying nothing. He looked out of the window while leaning his back against the wall.

"Why are you still here?" Domoto scowled at Ritsu.

"You're tired," Ritsu said, "You need to rest."

The old man glanced at Ritsu thoughtfully, distrust in his eyes. "Aren't you working more hours than you need to? You don't get paid for doing this."

"I'm used to it."

"I can see that," the old man said gruffly. "But you don't get paid for volunteering."

"That's why it's called volunteering." Ritsu gave him a slight smile.

"Insolent pup," the old man chastised.

"Stubborn old dog," Ritsu hit back gently.

The old man cackled. "Alright, young man, do what you have to do."

_**A month later…**_

It was a month after the _kashira_ of Daimongi group had settled in. The old man received flowers once a week for a month. But after one month of his stay there not once did his family come to visit him. They only sent flowers but there were no cards in accompaniment with words that uplifted the spirit. It was as if they were sending him away on a long and forgotten journey. It wasn't even a Viking's farewell to a fallen warrior destined for Valhalla.

"Throw them away," Domoto told Ritsu. "Bloody jerks sent me wreaths."

Ritsu knew what the old man was feeling. Hadn't he seen it in the faces of the elderly he was assigned before they passed on? Domoto was one of the unfortunate elderly folks who had been left to rot in the healthcare centre by unfeeling and ungrateful degenerates. Although the old man was a monster but he took care of his _gumi_ as a doting yet stern father would. Yet in the end his fate was no better than a mangy dog's waiting to either be shot down in the streets or be put to sleep in places like SPCA. Ritsu complied. He took the black garbage bag and chucked the flowers into it.

He also knew something else that the old man mustn't know. It had something to do with the flowers the old man had received. It had made him suspicious. He took the garbage out and left it in the wheel barrow he used in the garden. Then he went into the room to find the _kashira_ throwing his things about like a child throwing his tantrum because he was dissatisfied with his fate. The things he threw hit the other occupants in the room bodily.

"Do you know who I am?" Domoto shouted at his roommates. "Do you stinking mutts know?"

He even threw the plastic cup half full with water at the cleaner who was cleaning outside. The cleaner was doused with water when the plastic cup hit her upper arm. She jumped in shock and gaped at the wet spot. She looked up to search for the crazy fool who threw the cup so carelessly and wanted to give the person a piece of her mind.

Domoto glared at her, "What are you looking at, you rude girl."

"Well," the cleaner had both hands on her waist.

"Stupid fools, let me show you who I am!" He glared at her then at his roommates. His hands grabbed his white cotton shirt.

"You're too much, Domoto-san!" The cleaner threw the mop on the floor and walked angrily towards him. But stopped when she saw Ritsu's livid face, she gulped in apprehension as she stepped back a few paces as he zoomed pass her.

Before the old man took off his shirt which would show the telltale tattoo to his identity, he grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and wheeled the old man out of the room and out of the centre at top speed. The old man was yelling of bedlam but it fell onto deaf ears. Matron Niigata, the manager and other workers were gawking at the zooming figures of Domoto flailing his arms in protest and Ritsu's red face.

"About time he flipped," Uehara smirked.

"Stop! Riku-kun… I said stop," the manager yelled at Ritsu while running after him followed by the matron.

Ritsu ignored them as he pushed the wheelchair with the old man on it to the one place he felt at peace with the world. The garden situated two blocks away from the healthcare centre. He gradually slowed and stopped on the grassy patch of the garden. He tilted the wheelchair roughly which action made the old man loose balance and slipped out of the wheelchair. He fell on the grassy patch with a soft plop. He turned his head with eyes shooting daggers at Ritsu.

"How dare you treat me like this?" Domoto supported his upper body with both his hands splayed on the soft earth.

"How dare you behave in such a childish manner making me treat you like this?" Ritsu's hands were clenched in a tight fist at his sides which he immediately jammed them into his pants pockets.

Domoto saw the fists, smiled smugly, "Want to have a swing at me, do you?"

Ritsu glared at him, "Fate has beaten me to it. She has taken a swing at you, old man. It's fitting for a haughty person like you to endure for the rest of your life."

Domoto was taken aback. He narrowed his eyes at the verbal hit received. Out of frustration, he hit the soft earth with his hands. "I might as well die by my own hands than live like this." His voice cracked but he swallowed the uncomfortable lump into the pit of his stomach. "You don't get it…" He took out a short sword unsheathing it.

Ritsu's eyes glittered cautiously as he quickly pushed the short sword back into its lacquered sheath emblazoned with the Daimyongi _kashira_ emblem. It would create some shock waves for there were prying eyes from four concerned yet curious persons. The old man shifted gloomy eyes at him. Ritsu's lips thinned in tension then he sighed.

"Domoto-san," Ritsu knelt beside him, "it's you not me. Look around you." Ritsu held Domoto's shoulders and helped the old man to sit properly on the ground. "Life still goes on. The flowers that you had me throw had little shrubs. I took those shrubs and planted them here."

Looking at the old man, Ritsu said, "Look at them. They're fighting to survive every day. So must you until your time runs out on you. Taking your own life is easy but that makes you a loser in life. The fact you didn't take your own life is proof that you still desire to live. Also, you're not alone. There're others like you yet they lead their lives the best that they're able to."

The old man slumped with his head hanging down while grabbing Ritsu's hand. Ritsu felt a few drops of warm tears on his hand. Then he heard some heart-wrenching sobs. He closed his eyes while patting the old man's back gently. The manager, the matron, the cleaner and Uehara gaped and gawked at the sight. Then the matron put her hand on her bosom, taking out a handkerchief to wipe her snot.

"I'll be damned," Uehara stared at the two figures on the patch of grass. "He shines during crisis, doesn't he?"

The dazed manager nodded in agreement.

_**Three months later...**_

A wave of shocking crisis happened three months later.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: This is one of Kasa's few lone adventures. This will be a very short series, at most three chapters. I hope you like it. For the time being, I'm churning my creative juices for Lord Haru and Tenshi For Akuma. So, please be patient a while longer. Thanks.**

**Glossary:**

_**Enka **_**means (if I'm not mistaken) mellowed poetic operatic singing (if I'm wrong, correct me).**

_**Gumi**_** means 'clan.'**

_**Kanbu**_** means 'leadership seat' for the person who was appointed to succeed the former **_**kashira **_**after passing a test set up by the elders of several**_** gumis**_**.**

_**Kashira**_** means 'Godfather' or 'Big Boss' for a conglomerate of yakuza clans. **

_**Kumi-cho**_** means 'leader' for a yakuza clan like Kasanoda-gumi. **

_**Okama**_** means a man who wears women's clothing due to interest or work. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

_**Three months later...**_

A wave of shocking crisis happened three months later. At the time, Ritsu was in the garden planting herbs. It was his day-off today. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable in his guts. His instinct was sending warning signals that something bad was coming and it was very near. Then he heard loud noises, screams and yelling from inside the centre. He jumped up, the shrubs in his hands were left scattered on the tilled soil. He ran towards the healthcare centre.

When he approached the centre, he discovered it was completely overtaken by desperadoes making the occupants, patients, workers, medics, administrators, therapists and volunteers inside as hostages. The visitors whose elders were in the facility couldn't enter because all entrances were closed even windows. There were warning shots from inside and the people outside cried out of fear for the captives. There were people who immediately called the authorities to report on the takeover.

He was sure the first to arrive to the scene were reporters and broadcasting journalists. He rubbed his nape in dread. Why must these baddies be there while he was around? Why must they attract attention? That too while he was spending some significant quality time alone in a place called a garden where he was at peace and at ease surrounded by greenery, and fresh flowers. Wouldn't it be better if it happened when he was not there?

But he couldn't slip away and leave civilians at the mercy of these idiots. Although, it wasn't his turf but under Daimongi's he had a responsibility to help those in need. He couldn't call for back-up because officially he was on a much needed vacation under the _kashira_'s orders. No one knew where he was except the Kurohana _kashira_, his aide and the mysterious observer. He mustn't be in contact with anyone in his world for the time he was a volunteer.

He mustn't be known to anyone who knew him for it would wreck havoc for the Kurohana group especially if Daimongi's men were to discover who he really was. Although it wasn't Kurohana _kashira_'s intention to wrought chaos but the fact that an unannounced senior _kumi-cho_ in their turf would mean that Kurohana might be up to no good which, of course would be what Daimongi group would think. He had no time to think of a plan. He did one thing. He sent two SMSes.

One to 11999 (police emergency crisis line) and the other to Kyouya Ootori's private untraceable number since the public healthcare centre was an affiliate of Ootori Medical Research Centre. Sometimes when Ootori couldn't get his talons on something legally then he would be contacted with the same private untraceable number. But normally it would be information between them. Putting that aside, he was sure the police would take their time until it was too late.

That was the reason why he SMSed Ootori. He hadn't a doubt that Ootori would take prompt action after receiving his message that would galvanise the police into instant action. Peering at one of the slightly ajar window, he saw there were three men fully clothed in black. He saw the cowering figures of the patients and work mates. He had to do something. He saw a kitten mewling softly for its mother and took the kitten in his hand. He stroked its head to calm it down.

"I'm sorry little one," He whispered to it and tossed it gently through the slightly opened window.

A frightened mewling from the kitten had the three desperadoes looking at the kitten sprawling weakly on the floor. One of them left the group to inspect. He pushed the kitten with his booted foot. He found it interesting to push the weak around. He pushed the kitten again as it mewled weakly. Then he felt eyes on him. He turned to the window only to find glittering predatory sherry eyes smiling dangerously at him. That was all he saw, as he suddenly felt sticky, clammy and cold.

He looked down at the sharp short blade which had pierced through his beating heart, cutting it deeper as the wielder retracted the blade from his chest. Blood spurted from the deep wound on his chest and from his mouth as he fell forward the wielder of the blade caught him before the body hit the ground. From where Ritsu was he could see the desperadoes and hostages but they couldn't see him. There was a pillar which obstructed their view of the window.

Ritsu pulled the dead body out of the window. He took off his pullover and khaki pants to put on quickly the black attire. His eyes caught a familiar mark on the dead man's body. One thing slipped into his mind that made him galvanized into action. They weren't terrorists. They were assassins from the smaller deviated sect known as _Oni_ sent to eliminate the Daimongi _kashira_. They were known to pin the blame of the murder of the victim on an unsuspecting person in the centre.

"Isuzu, is everything cool over there?"

"Yeah," He pulled the black ski mask over his face and joined the other two baddies. Now he needed to know their names.

Ritsu didn't wear his spectacles. He had thrown it into the bushes. His eyes made a cursory glance over the hostages. He was relieved that they were alright. How long depended on their perseverance to withstand tensed situation, but he was concerned for the old folks. They might crumble and that would trigger a negative reaction from the baddies.

"Have you found the big man of the Daimongi group?" He asked the fellow next to him. He learnt there were another two more baddies making it five with one dead so their group was down to four. But with him in, it became a five member group.

"The old bastard's in the consultant's room with Aiwa," The reply was as irritable as the fellow's voice. "Masakawa is interrogating the matron in there." He pointed at the manager's room.

Ritsu had heard the name Aiwa during his on field rendezvous. It was the name of Oguri's second in command. Aiwa was a cold, sadistic killer. The old man's life line could be snapped in two. Ritsu had to act fast.

Ritsu nodded then looked at the unidentified fellow, "How long has Masakawa been grilling the matron?"

"Not long,"

"Hmm," Ritsu sighed as he eyed Kiyo-san approaching him with her hand on her bottom.

"Crazy fool, what do you want now?" the unidentified fellow hissed at her. "What a bother."

Ritsu's lips thinned in annoyance but he spoke casually, "Leave her to me."

"Could you take me to the toilet?" Kiyo-san looked at him with glassy eyes. A whiff of gas escaped from her.

"Take her, man," the unidentified fellow clamped his nose with his thumb and forefinger while moving away from Kiyo-san and Ritsu.

He looked at Kiyo-san, "Let's go, old woman."

She nodded and walked the pace of a snail. He had to do something before she crapped herself while walking. He grimaced inwardly as he shoved the old woman to walk faster. He hated himself for shoving her but for appearances sake, he had no choice. When they were out of sight, he picked her up by her waist and carried her under one arm to the toilet.

He put her into the WC, while looking behind him, "Can you manage on your own?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Riku-kun."

He blinked. What? With the ski mask on, she could still recognise him. This wasn't good news. He said gruffly, "I'm not your grandson, old woman."

"Riku is a good boy," she said softly.

He glanced at his enemy's watch that he was wearing. It was already an hour. Where were the authorities? Didn't Ootori read his message? This was an emergency. What were they doing?! Then he remembered that baddie Masakawa was questioning the matron. He had to rescue her.

"Old woman, I'll come back for you."

"Where are you going?"

"Toilet,"

"Alright,"

Ritsu walked quickly to the manager's room. He entered without knocking just enough time to catch Masakawa slapping the matron whose hands and feet were tied. Her face was bruised and swollen. A swollen eye was bleeding and lower lip cracked and caked with blood.

"H-he was with R-Riku-k-kun this morning."

"Who's this Riku person?" Masakawa stroked her hair then suddenly he grabbed hold of a fistful of her hair and jerked her head backward.

She squealed in pain, "He's our volunteer," and sobbed, "Please d-don't hurt m-me…"

Masakawa held a hand on her neck, slowly squeezing the life out of her. "Where's this Riku now?"

"Tell us," Ritsu said coolly, "if you lie you die." Inside, he was enraged at the scene before him.

She shook her head, "I d-don't k-kn-know…"

Masakawa applied more pressure cutting her off air. She struggled then before her body slumped forward lifeless, Ritsu made his move.

"Don't treat women brutally, Masakawa."

Masakawa laughed, "You sound like that ferocious crimson haired bastard enforcer." He continued to strangle the poor woman. "Screw the code."

"Don't do it." He stared hard at Masakawa.

Masakawa's eyes widened in shock, "You…" His hand groping for his gun but before he could grip the gun's handle, he choked on his own blood.

Ritsu jammed his knife onto Masakawa's neck. The sharp end penetrated at the back of his throat spewing blood on the manager's table. Masakawa grabbed hold of his own throat. Gurgling, wheezing for air. He was on his knees, his face pale and eyes wide open as he fell forward with face down, jerking for a little while then stilled, lifeless. Ritsu glanced at the matron. She had fainted out of fear and exhaustion. Ritsu frowned, two down, three more to go.

Where the heck were the authorities? There was a faint voice calling for 'Riku-kun,' Ritsu's frowned deepened. It was Kiyo-san's voice. He quickly slipped his knife into the bamboo sheath emblazoned with the Kasanoda-_gumi_ crest and slid it into the waistband under his black attire. He quickly opened the door, to find the unidentified fellow holding Kiyo-san with a gleaming blade pressed on her throat nicking the skin a little. Kiyo-san grimaced while holding her hands out to Ritsu.

"Riku," she tried to grab Ritsu's hand, "Awww…" she stopped as the blade nicked her skin further.

"Don't move," Ritsu told her.

She nodded and stood still.

"Impressive," the unidentified fellow said, "they're disciplined like trained dogs." He looked inside to only spot at the dead body of his comrade. "I knew you weren't Isuzu. The guy's dumb, but you were smooth, if it weren't for her," He pressed the blade on Kiyo-san's throat drawing blood. "I would've been dead." Then he curled an upper lip in disgust, "Masakawa, tch… you moron." He glanced at Ritsu, "Get out here… slowly," He dragged Kiyo-san with the blade on her throat, "Walk and sit with your friends."

Ritsu walked into the lobby where the hostages were. He took off the ski mask. He was now one of them. How embarrassing! He sat quietly next to the cleaner. He saw that the phones were kept off the hooks. He couldn't do anything recklessly or on the impulse. Innocent lives were at stake. The unidentified fellow pushed Kiyo-san towards Uehara.

She fell on him. Uehara glared at him which had earned him a blow on his left cheekbone with the butt of that fellow's gun. Uehara jerked backwards, his hand went immediately for his cheek. There were murmurs of horror and screams of shock from the hostages.

The cleaner turned her head at Ritsu, "I thought you're supposed to be having a day-off today."

"I was in the neighbourhood." His eyes were focused at the consultant's door.

"You fool," she hissed at him, "you could've alerted the police." She rubbed her temple, "Males, always want to show how heroic you are without contemplating the circumstances."

He didn't argue nor was he pleased with her assumption. He didn't need to tell her that he'd already alerted the authorities. He turned his head away from her. Why couldn't she be more like his bosom buddy? Ceh, he snorted, because she wasn't his bosom buddy. He rested his back against the wall while putting a reassuring hand on the shoulder of a cowering old senile man whose head kept shaking left and right.

He furrowed his eyebrows, why in broad daylight? Night time would have been better. If the thought to execute the Daimongi _kashira_ then night time was best when everyone had settled in and rested for the day. During his occupancy there as patient, there weren't any bodyguards guarding him from afar. Why? He was a _kashira_. He was an important person.

Unless he had given the leadership seal to Oguri then his life would be nothing more than a leper's to the current _kanbu_. In the old man's case, he had no choice but to release the leadership seal to Oguri. Domoto's health was not permitting him access to his businesses. But his instincts were telling him there was something more to this situation. He was right about Oguri. He was right about this _Oni_ group's fate.

Theirs would end in tragedy. The blame would be on them. But what made them to undertake this lost cause? Then a thought came to him unbidden, _you'll know once it presents itself to you_. His eyes remained on that door. _How long can you stay afloat?_ Aiwa was behind that door. Patience. The old man was behind that door. Perseverance. He shifted his eyes at the two _Oni_ members.

"The blame would fall on you." He said casually without a trace of remorse. He knew he was treading on dangerous waters. He might get shot or stabbed.

The one with the shotgun glared at him. "Shut up, idiot!"

"What did the _kanbu_ offer you?" Ritsu pried, "Definitely not recognition."

"I told you to shut up." The one with the shotgun bellowed at him. He walked angrily towards Ritsu.

"Stop, Iwata." The unidentified fellow held a hand up at Iwata.

"Why should I, Miura? The man's gotta go."

Miura aimed his gun at Iwata, "No, it's you."

Ritsu laughed, "It's gotta be quite a sum if you're willing to dock a comrade." He was touching his shoe lace.

The shaking, senile old man cackled making Iwata race to him.

"Shut up!" Iwata raised a foot to hit the old man.

The other hostages stared in shock, a few screamed. The cleaner hugged Kiyo-san. Ritsu grabbed hold of Iwata's raised ankle and pushed him backwards. Iwata fell backwards and hit his head on the tiled floor. Ritsu's hands were holding a shoe string. Before he could leap onto the fallen Iwata to finish him off, Miura zoomed in front of the senile old man.

The only thing they saw was the crumbling body of the old man to the ground. Blood soaked his cotton white Pagoda brand t-shirt. The old man was stabbed in his guts. The hostages screamed in terror while Ritsu could only clench his teeth in frustration as he let go of the shoe string. The old man was barely breathing. Two centre workers attended to the old man.

"When we tell you to shut up," Miura coolly retorted, "do it." Then he aimed the gun at Ritsu. "Take off your shoes and clothes."

"You can't do that," Uehara yelled at him.

Miura didn't look at Uehara but at Ritsu, "Do it or he dies." He aimed the gun at Uehara.

Uehara became as still as a rod when the nozzle touched his forehead. The manager fainted. The cleaner hugged her legs tightly. The other hostages cried. Some hugged each other, while others squealed and gawked in horror. Ritsu sighed. If only he was patient. An old man was badly wounded because of him. Uehara's life was on thin ice because of him. Everyone's life was in danger because of him. He had no choice but to comply.

"Let him go and I'll do as you say."

"That's more like it." Miura smiled without warmth. He lowered the gun. "Come on, on with the show." He urged Ritsu.

"Don't do it, Koyashita." Uehara shouted at him.

Ritsu ignored him. He took off his shoes and the black attire, leaving his black undershirt and pants. He looked at the hostages and closed his eyes. Things would not be the same when they saw what he wanted to conceal. It was his fault that it came to this unwarranted event. He had perseverance that was why he could stay afloat. But without patience, he could sink like now. Iwata got up and out of anger, kicked Ritsu's torso as payback.

"Do it," Iwata prodded the ball of his shoulder with the shotgun's butt.

He frowned, if there was a will there would be a way. He would not expose himself in that disgraceful manner. Crouching, he was holding his torso with one hand on his stomach while the other slipped unnoticed by Iwata and Miura under the undershirt. He unsheathed the blade from the bamboo casing. He lodged it into Iwata's booted foot lightning fast and just as fast rammed Iwata's jaw with his head as he stood up dislodging the blade from Iwata's bloodied foot as he did so.

Iwata yelped in pain and fell on his bottom while holding his injured leg. Miura trained his gun at the cleaner but Ritsu was faster he threw his knife at Miura's hand that was holding the gun. It pierced the wrist of that hand making him let go of the gun. Miura growled of pain as he plucked out the blade with his good hand. He chucked it aside then rummaged his jacket pockets for his hanky. Ritsu snatched Iwata's shotgun and shot Iwata at point blank.

The loud explosion from the shotgun made the hostages jump out of their skins and a few screamed and cried. The consultant room's door opened widely. Aiwa emerged looking furious. He was holding a revolver. Ritsu noticed that his knuckles were bloody. It wasn't his blood that was for sure. Ritsu had purposely taken Iwata's shotgun and shot him to lure Aiwa out of the room. At the same time, police sirens could be heard outside of the centre.

Aiwa glanced at Iwata's body filled with bullets. Then he eyed Miura in disgust, "You're the only one left breathing." He stopped to stare at Ritsu then he slowly smiled. "Ritsu Kasanoda…"

"Yuichi Aiwa," Ritsu gave him a feral smile, "Is he alive?"

"Always to the point," Aiwa chuckled, "He's half dead, the lower half that is." He said as a matter of fact, "It would be easier to execute the upper half."

Ritsu was relieved to hear that the Daimongi _kashira_ was still alive. But looking at Aiwa's bloodied knuckles he just knew the old man was in bad shape.

"Kasanoda?" Miura looked at Aiwa. Then he looked at Ritsu.

"Look at his eyes." Aiwa said. "They're the eyes of a hungry predator."

Miura stared at Ritsu harder, then his eyes widened in recognition. "You're the infamous senior enforcer for the Kurohana group…" He frowned, "What're you doing here?"

"Yes, White Byakko," Aiwa drawled, "why're you here?"

Ritsu remained silent. His eyes remained on Aiwa. These buggers had spoilt things for him here. His identity had been revealed. The manager fainted again. Ritsu inhaled deeply and exhaled in a huff. He knew what was expected from civilians next. He didn't have to see to sense that a few hostages, the centre's workers he knew drafted slightly away from him. They eyed him with caution, resentment, fear and ostracism. That was why he was opposed to this quest in the first place.

Uehara looked at him in disbelieve. "You're..."

"Obviously," Miura seconded, supplied, and smirked at Ritsu, "So, you're here to create havoc in a rival's turf."

"No," Aiwa disagreed, "He's here for something else." He asked Ritsu, "What is it?"

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, "Community service."

"Comm…" Aiwa laughed, "You?" Aiwa said to Ritsu, "That's rich." He smiled sardonically, "Looks more like you're being punished."

Ritsu made no attempts to respond. He just looked at Aiwa.

"He knows of the plan," Miura informed Aiwa.

"Naturally," Aiwa eyed Miura in boredom.

"This is the police. We have this facility surrounded."

Suddenly they heard a loud, static crackling from a loudspeaker. Miura raced to the closed glass window. His back against the wall next to the window and peered slightly. He backed away, sliding his body against the wall.

"Police," Miura informed nervously, "everywhere."

Aiwa growled in vexation. He eyed Ritsu, "Your work."

"Public's," Ritsu shrugged nonchalantly. The answer to the ultimate question was in front of his nose, "Haven't gotten what you came here for? He's keeping a tight lid on it. He's prepared to die rather than give it to Oguri." He narrowed his eyes at Aiwa, "You do know that this job you're pulling is suicidal."

Aiwa chuckled, "I always knew you had a brain in that thick skull of yours."

"Aiwa-san," Miura intervened, "the police."

"This old man's badly wounded," Uehara pleaded, "let him be seen to by the medics outside."

"No need," Aiwa eyed Uehara and the wounded old man coldly. He raised his gun and shot the old man in the head.

Uehara sat there rock still as the old man's blood sprayed on the side of his face. A woman worker went into hysterics and screamed her head off. Miura hit the side of her head with the butt of his gun. She slumped into unconsciousness. Outside there were crowds from the media and public with the authorities lingering in tensed apprehension. The gun shot was heard by the crowd outside who then made noise for the release of the hostages. Ritsu closed his eyes in discontent.

"That's the first casualty." Aiwa said, "You two," he looked at two male workers, "discard the body and tell those uniform fools to release five convicts on death row in this list from Kyushu Island penitentiary and bring them here today." He motioned one of the workers to approach him to get the list. "If they're not here within twelve hours, everyone in this facility will perish." A thin lad took the list from Aiwa. "Be warned, your movements are monitored, one false move, BANG," The thin lad jumped out of shock, "Now, go!" Aiwa commanded them which they complied immediately.

"Hmph," Ritsu shook his head, "you're undermanned. Can you monitor the boys you sent with the body and the hostages simultaneously?

"I love to shoot that mouth of yours." Miura trained his gun at Ritsu.

Aiwa waved a hand at Miura. "Put the gun down, Miura." He lifted an eyebrow at Miura who did as he was told. Then he shifted his gaze towards the consultant's room.

"It's all a hoax," Ritsu's eyes followed his. "Giving you time to get something from the kashira."

Miura frowned, displeased, "How do you know?"

"A leadership seal is just a symbol," Ritsu said, "A successor can have the ritual of ascension," Ritsu curled an upper lip in a feral manner, "but without the key, the leadership seal means nothing. The key is everything that would also mean the kashira has doubts about Oguri."

Miura gaped then looked at Aiwa. "Key …?"

Aiwa ignored Miura. He glanced at Ritsu. "I like you more and more."

"Aiwa," Ritsu said seriously, "Let a healthcare worker attend to his wounds."

Aiwa blinked slowly, "You go."

Ritsu stared at him, what had Aiwa in mind? What was he up to? Then his mind clicked. So that was how Aiwa played. Two could play that game. He would be obliged to take on Aiwa's challenge.

"Well," Miura retorted, "go on."

Ritsu walked toward the consultant's room barefooted. He heard soft moans as he entered the room with the accompaniment of Miura. The _kashira_ was badly wounded. His wheelchair had toppled. He was on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Domoto-san," he rushed to the side of the old man. "Hang in there."

His eyes located the medical box on the book rack. He quickly took the box and opened it. He cleaned, treated and applied medicine to the Daimongi _kashira_'s wounds. He lifted him up and carried him in his arms to the patient's long sofa. He laid the _kashira_ on the sofa. Miura had gone to check on the boys who had come back while Aiwa was keeping an eye on the hostages. Ritsu was cleaning the mess he had made while attending to the _kashira_'s wounds disposing the bloodied swabs into the bin.

The _kashira_ was in pain but he reduced his groaning to breathing deeply. Ritsu heard him coughing. He thought the _kashira_ was parched. He took the water from the water dispenser in a paper cup and aided the _kashira_'s to it for him to drink. The old man drink two sips then rested back on the sofa. Ritsu rose to throw the remaining water into the flower pot when the old man touched his wrist. He looked at the old man. The old man was staring at him.

"Those eyes…," The old man held on to his wrist, "only the Geisenkis have that eye colour." He held Ritsu's wrist, "Which gumi do you belong to?"

"Don't speak," Ritsu said gently, "rest."

"Who're you really?" The old man rasped.

"This is Ritsu Kasanoda of the Kurohana Group." Aiwa appeared at the doorway. "He's also the kumi-cho of his gumi. He has ten reliable and strong divisions under his command more than Oguri's eight. I was one of his men. But he and I had different views of the world. So I split and joined Oguri. What he's doing here no one knows. He says its community service." Aiwa informed the kashira, "Do you buy his crap, kashira?"

The old man said nothing.

"He seems to know about the key." Aiwa leant against the frame of the doorway, "That the leadership seal's nothing without the key."

The old man shifted his gaze at Ritsu. His gaze beheld secrets and understanding of revealed realisations.

Suddenly there was a static, crackling outside the centre and they heard, "Release the hostages. We're bringing in the five persons you requested over within twelve hours."

Aiwa made a face of disgust. "What do you think?" He glanced at Ritsu, "The old or the young?"

"Up to you, both will die in the end. It's just a matter of how they died." Ritsu said with his teeth clenched.

"The young shall remain here," Aiwa smiled chillingly. "However, the bothersome old are just taking up space in this world. They'll have to go. And those convicts too. They sold out." Aiwa left the room.

They could hear Aiwa's voice over the loud speaker, "The five persons must be here on the dot. Prepare two SUVs and park em' right in front of the centre's entrance. Failing to do so will result in more deaths. "

Ritsu's eyes smoldered. "Damn it!" Raking his hair in frustration, "He'll kill everyone."

The old _kashira_ stared at Ritsu. The old man's hand still holding Ritsu's wrist, "Protect the key." He pressed something into Ritsu's palm. "Insert it on the hilt of your short blade." He pressed Ritsu's wrist, "Now."

Ritsu stared at the head of a serpent in pearl. "This is the key to the south treasury." He furrowed his eyebrows, "This... I can't... I'm unsuitable..."

"I trust you with this." The old man looked hard at Ritsu. "Insert it now."

Ritsu took out his short blade encased in bamboo sheath. He pressed the key onto the hilt of the blade. The old man nodded his head in relieve.

"Protect," the old man said then he slipped into oblivion.

"I will."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: There's a bit of mystery to this fic and I hope you've enjoyed it so far because the next chapter will be... interesting. **

**Glossary:**

_**Kanbu**_** can also mean successor.**

_**Oni**_** means 'demon.' Not brother (**_**Onii**_**-chan) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

"I will," Ritsu promised.

"What did he tell you?" Miura poked Ritsu's back with his gun.

"That I deliver… THIS," Ritsu slowly grabbed the paper cup in his hand, spun and threw the remains of water in the cup on Miura's face.

Miura was taken aback while swiping his face once. Ritsu quickly brandished his short blade out and rammed it into Miura's stomach. Turning it and shoving it upwards, cutting Miura's guts deeper. Miura's hold on his gun faltered. Ritsu retracted the blade. Miura was staggering backwards. The gun fell from his grasp. His hand went for his bloodied torso.

He dropped on his knees then fell on all fours. He tried to crawl out of the room. Ritsu eyed him predatorily. He snatched a small cellphone he saw on the paper tray. Ritsu walked towards the trembling, crawling Miura. Miura didn't get far.

Ritsu stepped on Miura's back, "This is for the old man you stabbed."

Pressing Miura's back with his knee, Ritsu roughly pulled Miura's head back. Miura's left hand groped on Ritsu's left arm. Ritsu gave Miura's neck a hard twist which snapped his neck from his spine. Miura's hand which was on Ritsu's arm fell limply to the ground. Ritsu released Miura's head and it fell on the floor with a thud. The nearest captives heard a shuffling sound and turned to see Ritsu hunching and tiptoeing.

He lifted a finger to his lips. A woman clamped her mouth to stifle her shock. He couldn't contact using his cell because all cells were confiscated by Iwata earlier and piled in a black garbage bag. The bag was thrown outside the facility. The garbage was left there for fear it was rigged with explosives. His eyes roved at the situation.

The cleaner sat motionless with her back against the wall. She was pale and perspiring. She kept on looking at her 'bulging' torso. His eyes narrowed at the sight. Aiwa was sitting on the table where the elderly ate with a leg up while the other was left hanging. Aiwa had Iwata's shotgun with the butt next to the raised leg. His gun was strapped in its holster.

"Kasanoda, what're you doing hiding yourself?" He chuckled, "Come out and join me." He looked at the locked glass door, "I'm glad Miura's dead. No cuts and all for me."

"Are you sure you'll be getting the whole sum with all these commotion? It was supposed to be quiet and quick." Ritsu emerged from the shadows.

Aiwa chuckled at Ritsu's jibe. "You see," Then he pointed at the glass door, "Police and some sort of private police. Media and the public, interesting scenario from my vantage point, like seeing a movie."

"You knew it'd come to this and the old man would hand me the key." Ritsu said. His eyes made a sweep of the hostages' situation. "I know your game, but like all games they must come to an end with one winner and a loser." They were shaken and fearful but otherwise they were alright.

He followed Aiwa's line of gaze and spotted the one person he loved clutching the bulletproof vest of Ootori's secret police vice captain which Aiwa had labeled them as 'some sort of private police.' What was his beloved bosom buddy doing here? His buddy was supposed to be in Hokkaido for a law conference. The vice captain pointed at the garbage bag and the long range bomb detector his officer was holding while making a huge over the head half circular motion at her.

He shifted his gaze at Aiwa as the man stood up facing him. Aiwa looked at the woman making a commotion and smiled wickedly. "Yup, there's a cell containing an explosive which will explode once they try approaching this centre." He held a device for Ritsu to see, "One move," He chuckled, "Ka-boom!"

"There's always the defenseless back of the centre." Ritsu reminded him.

Aiwa pointed at the cleaner. She looked at Ritsu with dread in her eyes. Then she looked down at her torso. Aiwa approached her, flicked her work shirt up revealing a belt made of a string of C24U with corresponding device which was in Aiwa's hand powerful enough to crack the surface of the earth to bury them all in a massive land collapse. Damn it! It was here. Ootori contacted him about a crisis Umehito Nekozawa had with the manufacturing of C24U.

It was for the military. But under UN's surveillance the project was banned and shut down because it caused more damage to the earth's atmosphere and wellbeing. The prototype was stolen three months ago which was scheduled to be destroyed by carefully separating the negative molecules from the positive neutrons in a lab situated seven hundred thousand fathoms under the Arctic sea three months ago.

It was later discovered that Nekozawa's lab technician was found in a construction site with his body being hacked into eight pieces and thrown in a cement mixer. Ritsu's rendezvous before he had to do his community service stint had gotten him the _gumi_ involved in the hacking of Nekozawa's worker. The lab technician was in heavy debt with the deviate sect, _Oni_.

The only way for him to settle his accumulating debt was by giving something of value. He had disclosed to them about the prototype. Ritsu thought Nekozawa was mad for creating an explosive strong enough to change the landscape of Mars. He became furious because Aiwa was using C24U in a place like a healthcare centre for the elderly instead of using it against alien invasion from out of space. He eyed the cleaner who was trembling for her life.

Ritsu was raking his mind for a solution. He hated himself for the solution he came up with. "We've a game to finish," He took out his short blade and showed Aiwa the key which was embedded on the hilt of the short blade. "Remember?"

Aiwa slowly turned his head and slightly cocked it sideways while blinking slowly and smiling oddly. "What's your wish?"

"Let them go." His lips thinned in slight regret that he couldn't rescue the cleaner because he was given a choice by Aiwa.

"Done," Aiwa said, snapping his fingers at the hostages to get moving.

"Uehara," Ritsu called, "I need your help to get the old man in the consultant's room and the matron in the manager's room out of here too. Use the back door to get out. The front isn't safe."

Uehara didn't look at him nor did he nod. But he motioned four other volunteers to accompany him to the consultant's room.

"Hitotsu-san," Ritsu called the manager who immediately flinched. Ritsu closed his eyes in acceptance that he was not welcomed in the facility for duty the next day. Then he became serious, "Please use the back door. The front isn't safe."

Aiwa sat while rocking left and right humming 'Fur Elise.' He was kissing the device and blowing kisses at the cleaner. She looked away from him. Although she wasn't tied she couldn't do anything because one false move and the whole place would explode with innocent people in it. She was glad that Ritsu made a sound decision.

She saw the elderly being led by the workers and volunteers towards the back of the centre. She could now proceed to sacrifice herself until she heard the man called Aiwa and Ritsu's conversation. Ritsu's eyes were scouring the entire situation from Aiwa to their every move cautiously until every last one of them was out.

Then he looked at her, "Go to the consultant's room."

"Yes," Aiwa waved his hand as if shooing her, "we need space to complete a game called 'Sudden Death.'" He chuckled as he placed the device on the table. Then he looked grimly at her, "Don't try to run away."

She gulped as she passed them. Ritsu didn't look at her but was looking at the crowd. His eyes were on two familiar figures. Then as if nothing, he shifted his gaze back to the cleaner as she walked towards the consultant's room. She felt the pocket of her work shirt heavy. She quickly entered the room and groped in the pocket. She took out a cellphone. The cell light was on and she saw the word 'sent.' She clicked on the 'sent items' to see just an xxx-xxxxxxx and looked at the message.

It read: _C24U on victim. Alternative neutralization needed. Hostages safe, C them back of__ centre. Cancel SUVs. _Cancel release of 5 prisoners. Dangerous, don't infiltrate. Battle arena!

Her heart was beating fast. Battle arena! She pried the blinds then peering through the blinds she saw the public, media, police, paramedics, bomb diffuser squad and three persons in white coats. There was a brown haired woman who was hugging Gira-san. The old _okama_ was happy to see her. Then she turned to speak to a sandy blond haired guy while pointing at the centre. She was accompanied by an officer who nodded in agreement.

The woman showed a half circular motion with both hands over her head. The woman showed him the cellphone while looking desperate and worried. The woman was fingering something below her throat. Who was the woman? Then she saw the blond guy patting the woman's back in consolation. Who was the blond guy?

She looked at the blond guy then at the brown haired woman. The blond guy glanced at the centre. He was looking at her direction. He took the cellphone from the brown haired woman's hand. He asked something from the woman. The woman pressed a few buttons for him. The cleaner jumped as the cellphone vibrated. She immediately answered it.

"Hello," she said carefully and softly.

"I'm Nekozawa," a smooth cultured voice which was soothing to the ear spoke, "Who're you?"

"I'm Sayuri Yokoma."

"Sayuri, is the C24U on you?"

"Yes,"

"Follow my instructions very carefully."

Meanwhile, Aiwa smiled at seeing Ritsu's concern had ebbed. In its place was an edgy predator.

"We're always destined to fight. It's inevitable, White Byakko."

"Shadow Serpent," Ritsu's eyes shone menacingly, "What're you fighting for?"

Aiwa laughed, "Psycho-analysing me?" He shook his head, "Don't waste time." He took his out and moved his right hand holding his short blade at ear level.

"You do know that this is a suicidal thing that you're doing," Ritsu took out his short word, slashing the air twice forming an X then holding the blade horizontally at nose level.

Aiwa snorted, "Tell me," Aiwa stared at him, "why Tetsuya?"

"You're still raw that I chose a _shatei_ as my right hand man over a seasoned pro like you." Ritsu raised an eyebrow at him, "Doubt and trust, meaning when a person doubts something or someone, the person questions, this is the basis of integrity and to build trust in oneself for others to believe in one must become noble. That's Tetsuya's reasoning."

"Wha-what?!" Aiwa sputtered as he chuckled, "Noble. We are not." He shook his head in disbelieve, "He's delusional." He made a quick jab with intention to slash Ritsu's neck. "So are you!"

Ritsu jerked sideways, "Am I?" He thumbed the blood on his cheek. "Then ask yourself this," He fended himself by swishing his blade in a diagonal arc, "Why are you still number four in another big group after eight years?"

Aiwa's eyes widened a little then narrowed slowly. The blade contacted with his with a TANG. He pushed Ritsu's blade with his, "We're thugs. There's nothing noble about who and what we are." His hand balled in a tight fist. He rammed his fist into Ritsu's torso, "Integrity?" He smiled seeing Ritsu doubled slightly. "It exists in your dreams."

Aiwa kicked, Ritsu avoided by blocking the kick with his leg. Aiwa balanced and bounced kicking the other leg at Ritsu. Ritsu fended using his hand to push Aiwa's leg down. Aiwa bent forward, raised a back leg over his head and hit Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu staggered, Aiwa regained his posture then gave Ritsu's jaw a hard punch. Ritsu's head jerked to the right. Aiwa raised his fist to give another punch but this time Ritsu's hand grabbed his fist.

Ritsu stared at Aiwa, "What're you fighting for?"

Aiwa tried to wrench his fist from Ritsu's grip. "I'm prepared to die."

"That's not an answer," Ritsu stared harder, "All dogs are prepared to die."

Aiwa raised his short blade and made a jab for Ritsu's chest. Ritsu raised his other hand as a shield. The blade pierced Ritsu's hand. Ritsu didn't cry out in shock or pain. He didn't bat an eyelid or narrowed his eyes. His gaze was focused on Aiwa's reaction. Aiwa inhaled deeply and jabbed further. Ritsu felt the sting on his chest.

Meanwhile back in the consultant's room. Sayuri Yokoma, the cleaner was speaking to Nekozawa, the manufacturer and contractor of warfare weaponry and artillery for the Ministry of Defense.

"All I have to do is detach the sim-like chip," She whispered disbelievingly over the phone while searching for the chip, "in between the interwoven copper wires." She frowned. This Nekozawa person made it sound as if it was easy even babies could do it. "How am I supposed to do that, Nekozawa-san?"

"Using a little thing called paper clip." He informed in that lazy yet soothing voice of his. "You'll need two of them. One to push the copper wires and another to pry the chip out which is in the middle of the C24U belt."

She did as she was instructed and succeeded in taking out the chip. "It's out. What do I do with it?"

"Burn it," Nekozawa told her. "The chip's useless so is the device."

She found a lighter in one of the drawers, took a scissors out and flicked the lighter on. She gently placed the chip in between the scissor's two ends, clamped it gently just to grip the chip and she let the fire from the lighter lick the chip till black. "It's black. What else after this?"

"Before taking off the belt, douse it with water. The cooling effects of water will suppress the C24U molecules."

She really hadn't a choice. This was a life and death situation. If there was a fighting chance to live than it was a path she'd take. She pulled out the knob of her watch and out came a metallic fibre-like string. She'd left the blinds open and knew they were watching her. She then wrapped the upper end of the water bottle on the dispenser with the metallic fibre-like string and yanked hard. The upper end of the water bottle was sliced off clean. She quickly took off the belt and chucked it into the water bottle.

"Excellent," Nekozawa told her. "Now get out of there. He's keeping the other chap busy."

Yokoma jerked her head, they were fighting. She slipped out of the room, her back against the wall as she moved slowly towards the back. She could hear the hard whacks received on their bodies. She could also hear them talking while fighting. How could they talk while fighting? It didn't make sense. The actions were enough to render anyone speechless. She wanted to stay behind to watch the fight but then she thought otherwise.

Ritsu's ears picked a slight noise, and knew the cleaner was safe but he remained stolid. His black undershirt was soiled with his blood as the blade which had pierced through his hand pierced his chest. Aiwa pried his fist away from Ritsu's grasp and jammed the blade some more with that free hand. Ritsu struggled as he grabbed his own blade and stabbed Aiwa's back six times then pushed him away with his legs. Aiwa's eyes were wide as he tried to pull the knife out with little success.

"What're you fighting for?" Ritsu looked at Aiwa without remorse as he fell forward. No response from Aiwa. He stared at Aiwa's lifeless body, "You can't answer because you don't know what you're fighting for."

He pulled out Aiwa's blade from his palm that was pinned in his chest. Threw it to the ground and with the same hand he held his chest as he pulled his knife from Aiwa's back. Then he sheathed his blade into its bamboo casing, slipping it back in the confines of his waistband under his black undershirt. He rested his back against the wall, taking out a cigarette and placing it in between his teeth then pushing himself forward he headed out using the front door. Then he collapsed before he could light his cigerette.

The cleaner wanted to help him but she was beaten to it by the browned haired woman. By then the garbage bag filled with cell phones and one rigged with an explosive was removed when Nekozawa gave a thumbs up sign. Nekozawa's white coats and a few police officers entered the premises. As usual there were post-commotion from the saved victims, the outcry from public, the exaggeration of the media and the efficiency of the authorities.

It was meaningless to describe the aftermath. The cleaner saw the brown haired woman and two paramedics went to his side. At first the police had trained their guns at him. He didn't seem to care of the guns aiming at him. His eyes were focused on his beloved bosom buddy. Then he saw Nekozawa inform the leader of the police team while pointing at him. He hadn't a doubt Nekozawa was vouching for him. But why was his bosom buddy here instead of Ootori?

He felt his body heavy and all he knew was that he was on the ground looking at his bosom buddy running to him with two paramedics. He only saw worried brown eyes. Was it moisture in them that he'd also seen? He hated to see his bosom buddy cry. But he was too weak to speak to assure his buddy that he was fine. He tried to smile but that too he couldn't manage. He just stared at his buddy in frustration and relieve.

"He's lost a lot of blood."

"Bring him to Ootori Medical Centre. It's the nearest." His buddy told the medics. Then his buddy looked at him, "Hang in there,"

It was all he heard.

_**The next day…**_

Ritsu stirred from the echoes wafting into his ears. He couldn't open his eyes.

"It's not yet visiting time, oba-chan," a polite female voice informed someone.

"I want to see Riku-chan." A voice he knew belonged to Kiyo-san. "He's a good boy."

"Nurse Aoi," A voice he'd know anywhere, anytime belonging to his buddy, "let her see him."

"Thank you," Kiyo-san said to his buddy.

He felt Kiyo-san put her hand on his hand, "They're all worried about you. You must get well." Her voice cracked a little.

He felt a lump in his throat. He was glad he was incapacitated. It wouldn't look good for a _kumi-cho_ to swallow a lump in his throat because a lump meant that he was weak.

"You're not weak," Kiyo-san whispered in his ear. "You've done well. Murakami-san is pleased. He awaits your presence a week from today." She put her hand gently on his arm, "I like your girlfriend too."

"Take care of my Riku-chan, missy." Kiyo-chan wasn't talking to Nurse Aoi but to his buddy.

"I will," His buddy replied softly.

His heart stopped for the moment. Kiyo-san was the observer. Kiyo-san…? He thought the observer was the cleaner because she seemed to be everywhere. Then suddenly his heart beat wildly at the thought of Kiyo-san telling him that she liked his buddy… girlfriend? He would like that to be true but they could never be more than just friends. He heard his buddy sigh as she sat on the chair.

"I thought you were in Hokkaido," he said. He heard the door being closed tightly.

"I was supposed to be in Hokkaido. However, Kyouya-senpai had to go to Seoul for business. He gave me his cell usually utilised for special cases. As I'm his senior CLA, I'm in a position to act on his behalf. I was about to leave for the airport when his cell alerted me two messages from Bossanova."

"Boss…," He grimaced at the nickname.

"He thought it suited you just fine." His buddy informed him gently, "I thought so too. However," He heard her cluck her tongue, "it was uncool to collapse with an unlit cigarette."

He smiled slightly but said nothing. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder. Although it was light but he felt the weight of her emotions seeping to him from her hand, and knew she was at her limits of enduring the tension. His hand crept up to her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were still closed, as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand. She sat at the side of the bed and he felt her hands on his face.

She didn't say anything. But he knew what she was thinking. She kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly. He saw her blink back her tears. She flushed slightly then quickly stood up and brushed her unshed tears with the back of her hands. She excused herself telling him rapidly that she had to go to office as there was a meeting. She snatched her bag and quickly left the room. She closed the door behind her and closed her eyes.

"Haruhi," she heard him call her name.

She was worried sick for him. He was one of her closest and dearest friends. He was like family to her. She was afraid for him. His world and hers were different as night and day. His life… she placed a hand on her chest. No, she mustn't think of negative thoughts. She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth slowly then she walked towards the lift. Unbeknownst to her, the cleaner, Sayuri Yokoma was looking curiously at her yet slightly envious of her from afar.

_**A week after the incident… Kurohana Group HQ…**_

Ritsu was looking at the _kashira_ of the Kurohana group and the _kashira_ of the Daimongi group seated side by side from across the table with some degree of apprehension. He frowned slightly while taking deep calming breaths. His blade in its bamboo casing with the key on the hilt was on the table. He didn't glance at his blade even once. He focused his eyes on the two _kashiras_. The Kurohana_ kashira_ looked at Ritsu's blade but his eyes were on the key.

"A Geisenki," The kashira smiled, "aren't always hereditary. A strong will to survive and change a negative situation to a positive one or to protect those in need of protection unconditionally has been a trademark of a Geisenki."

Oguri, he heard had perished after an arduous and torturous punishment from the elders of Daimongi group. His name was erased from the leadership tree and instead was written in red in the black book. Names written in red in the black book were those who did unpardonable acts punishable only by death. They would die a slow and agonising death. Their bodies never to be found by anyone, as if they were never born and everything about them would cease to exist.

The black book was known as the Book of Crime and Punishment. Whatever unpardonable crime there would be its constituted punishment. Sho Oguri's punishment for endangering the group and its _kashira_ for his own selfish greed was to wear metal shoes and gloves with hot, burning coals in them. Every time, the shoes and gloves were taken off, his wounds would be treated with a salve made of salt and chillis. Then the metal shoes and gloves with burning coals would be put on him.

"A Geisenki's philosophy in life is the path to chivalry." The Daimongi group _kashira_ continued, "We have our own code of conduct, code of law and code of honour. Deviate from either one and you're nothing but the lowest of pariahs." The Daimongi _kashira_ looked at Ritsu, "You have something you wish to say."

"Yes, kashira," Ritsu nodded while looking at both _kashiras_ seriously, "It's time for me to return the key to you." He took the blade with both hands and presented it to the Daimongi _kashira_ with his head bowed in line with his outstretched arms.

Both _kashiras_ glanced at each other. Kurohana _kashira_ smiled while Daimongi _kashira_ shook his head.

"It's yours. You're a Geisenki, a protector of the key to the south treasury until such a time when there's another Geisenki your perceptive instinct directs you to him to succeed you." The Daimongi _kashira_ informed him. "Even though the Geisenku establishment was destroyed in the great earthquake many years ago…"

"Kashira," Ritsu bowed his head at the Daimongi _kashira_, "Forgive my rudeness, I don't really care about the key or that I'm a Geisenki, far from it."

"It shows in your eyes," the Daimongi _kashira_ pointed out, "That you're meant to be a Geisenki."

"Ritsu," The Kurohana kashira spoke, "your stint has been deemed successful. You've both aspects in you now, which will be vital for other challenges ahead. The Kurohana elders and I have been keeping tabs on your progress and found that you're most suitable for the post of kanbu. There were other nominees but they failed to make the grade. However, you succeeded. You made your weakness become your strength. That's one of the unique traits of a Geisenki."

"If you meant patience than you're mistaken." Ritsu shook his head, "An old man died because I didn't think of the consequence."

"That was his fate. Fate can be a mean trickster." The Kurohana _kashira_ said, "What I mean by patience is that you didn't lose your temper at any given moment. In your own way, you always looked out for the others such as carrying Kiyo-san when she was walking positively slowly because you were afraid she might crap on herself while on her way to the washroom. You didn't slap away the old enka singer's hands which was fondling your bottom. You even helped the Daimongi kashira to come to his senses without creating a scene that could cause more problems for both groups. You didn't get angry with the healthcare centre workers when they began to fear or shun you. You accepted it and still proceeded to help them. That is a mark of a Geisenki."

"To be a Geisenki," The Daimongi _kashira_ intervened, "one must be a balanced individual. One can be human but not humane. The essence of humanity is derived from the lesson learnt from humility."

"What about the selection of a new kanbu for the Daimongi group?" Ritsu asked frowning slightly. "The kanbu can't function without the key to just having the leadership seal."

"The last Geisenka was a peculiar old geezer. He said that the head will meet the tail in a most compelling manner. A crisis arises, and the tail seeks the head. An alliance is forged and allegiance sealed as the tail supports the head as it once was. The rebirth of a powerful Geisen is inevitable headed by a true Geisenki." The Kurohana _kashira_ said, "The tail," He looked at the Daimongi _kashira_, than pointed at the key on the hilt of Ritsu's blade, "found the head. The tail seeks for the one who would succeed as head of the north treasury."

"There won't be a next kanbu for both groups. In short, you're the next Geisenka." The Daimongi _kashira_ informed him. "The two groups will become one resulting in the resurrection of the Geisenku."

Ritsu could only stare in disbelieve at both _kashiras_. As usual, information from the big boss or in his case, his meeting with the big bosses didn't bode well to him. If at all it meant more expectations of him, problems to him and challenges for him. Ah! What a bother!

THE END

**A/N: There's a twist in this fic with the appearance of his beloved bosom buddy a.k.a. Haruhi Fujioka. It'll always come to this --sigh-- It was decided that this character from his Ouran past be brought into the present – for fans service sake. I know the ending for Ritsu was short but I didn't want to continue the story about Geisenku. It was meant to be the story about Ninkyodo. Also I wanted to tell you a bit more about Sayuri Yokoma, the cleaner but she'll have to remain a mystery. The story about Geisenku and the cleaner will be incorporated in a new Kasa/Haru fic, God willing. Hope you liked it and have enjoyed reading this fic. Cheerio!**

**Glossary: **

_**C24U**_** means just an imaginary explosive serial model as powerful as a very mild earthquake. It's non-existent. So don't worry.**

_**CLA**_** means 'Corporate Legal Advisor.'**

_**Geisenku **_**means the establishment of the first yakuza conglomerate (in my world of fics) circa 300 years ago. An establishment which follows the Ninkyodo way until the great earthquake destroyed it a hundred years ago. Fifty years later, the remnants of **_**Geisenku**_** was divided into two main and large groups - the Kurohana and the Daimongi. Each group had been given by the last Geisenku leader called a **_**Geisenka**_** handed the keys to the **_**Geisenku**_** treasures. The key (made of black jade in the form of the head of a dragon) to the north treasury belongs to the Kurohana group. The key (made of luminous white pearl in the form of the head of a snake) to the south treasury belongs to the Daimongi group.**

_**Geisenka**_** means the head of the **_**Geisenku**_**. The **_**Geisenka**_** is chosen based on his humanitarian deeds during extreme duress or in times of crisis and his slyness, ruthlessness and aggressiveness in handling intensely dangerous situations. (a made up element in my world of fics)**

_**Geisenki**_** means a member or protector of the **_**Geisenku**_** (another made up element in my world of fics).**

_**Shatei**_** means 'underling.'**


End file.
